


No Matter What

by I_Am_Actually_Here



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A lot of OCs x Hamilton, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Polyamory, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf, honestly I have no idea what I’m supposed to do hear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Actually_Here/pseuds/I_Am_Actually_Here
Summary: Andrew “Andy” Grey Runeheart has grown up alone. An outcast. No one wanted the King of Monsters’ abandoned child. At least, no one who knew who he was. He was taken into the Marquis de Lafayette’s home when he was age five, along with his five siblings, one adopted, that being Hercules Mulligan. They quickly splitting up after Andy was brought there. The two grow up together, and eventually form a relationship.





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> FINISHING SUMMARY
> 
> Hercules Mulligan grew up without his siblings, always wondering what happened to him. He and Lafayette had hated each other, never seen each other as siblings. They’d been forced to tolerate each other; never been counted as siblings, not even by their parents. When they meet as adults, they don’t recall each other. Being the gay man that he is, he falls for Lafayette. But he’s got a boyfriend; Andrew Runeheart. Lucky Hercules, he ends up falling for both.
> 
> And then there is Benjamin Woods. A whitecoat, humans who hunt shifters down to study them. He was forced into the job, though. While on a raid, he is captured by Runeheart, and interrogated.
> 
> With these four, and the King of Monsters on the hunt to end his lost heir, can the world of shifters survive? Or will they collapse, only to become part of history?
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, I get it, crazy. I sound crazy. But here’s some things to specify.
> 
> -All four of them are polyamory.
> 
> -I own Andy and Ben, and you cannot use them without my permission.
> 
> -Shifters and humans live alongside each other in harmony.
> 
> -Homosexuality is permitted within the shifter ranks, but not the humans.
> 
> -There are a lot of types of new species introduced, there being seven kinds of shifters and about nine other species, of which I will specify and explain throughout the story.
> 
> -Lafayette and Herc are not siblings, not biologically and in any way, shape, or form. They were siblings by marriage / adoption, as Herc was adopted, while his father and Lafayette’s father, both being False Bloods, shifters that can’t shift, were married. They are no longer connected in any way, with a new law passing that False Bloods would be considered humans, forcing the two to divorce to keep their children safe.
> 
> -Yes, there is Male pregnancy in this. You don’t like that, don’t read this story.
> 
> -Be ready to cry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we review Andy’s banishment by his father, and how he was considered dead to the world.

~~~~WIP~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah.


End file.
